World at War: The Emergence Wars
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Humanity once believed there was life in Outerspace but never expected there was life underground. What if Emergence day happens on Earth instead of Sera? How would the world put up a fight for their survival? Following the Timeline to individual accounts during the global conflict against the Locust Horde. Inspired by Novel World War Z.
1. Timeline

**Timeline of the Emergence wars**

**March 2014**

Scientists around the world were puzzled by mysterious causes of earthquakes through North America, Africa, Europe and Asia.

**July 2016**

**Emergence day **

Massive holes appeared around the world after a wave of tremors hitting every major city in New York, Paris, Berlin, Seoul, Tianjin, Moscow, Warsaw, Amsterdam, Vancouver to Shanghai with massive holes formed over minutes. The largest emergence hole was sighted in New York City

Unknown reptilian humanoid subterranean creatures rose from the surface with weapons and armor. Opening firing on crowds gathered near the sinkhole. News footage captured reported the creatures were attacking from the well coordinate full-scale assault upon the civilian centres. Called the locust according to local scientists.

Over fifty cities around the world was attacked. The locust began hunt and massacring civilians in their homes, streets to businesses with thin the hour. Local law enforcement was overrun trying to defend civilians

In the first hour, social media and the internet were overwhelmed with shocking firestorms footages of horror, warnings and pleas for help. Communication networks collapsed, Emergency personal were completely overwhelmed and hospitals reported large scale causalities then forced to turn away incoming wounded.

In Washington. President Barrack Obama immediately addressed the public in this following statement in response to Emergence day.

_"My fellow Americans, we don't know what those creatures want or who they are. They are not human. How they breach into the cities on America's homefront is unknown. Now they are attacking our cities and killing our people; these atrocities are happening around the rest of the world. Please stay in your homes until instructed to evacuate and remain calm at all times. The United States Armed Forces had been mobilized as we speak along with the rest of the world. The United States of America and her allies will not stand for this cruelty and Washington issued armed forces to cities under siege by those creatures immediately. I declare material law on every state of the country effective now. That is all the news I can tell you but rest assured that all the information I can give you until the situation is clear."_

As emergence day continued to unfold around the globe as the locust rampage through the cities and towns butchering everyone in their path.

The entire US military immediately mobilized; National Guard deployed, assets and other resources sent to cities under siege. Naval assets pull back to the US, Special Forces were activated and all off duty personnel recalled. A majority of US troops stationed in the Middle East were immediately pulled back to the United States.

Armed forces reported large scale engagements with Locust horde across the world. Over a quarter of the population had been killed with thin the day. The locust continued on their offensive during the fold of E-day. The Emergence Wars began.

* * *

**July 14****th**

Locust offensive continues to intensive across Europe, North America, Africa to the Middle East as the situation worsens while countries scrambled to defend themselves. In the aftermath of E-day, The UN scrambled for an emergency meeting to discuss and coordinate a defensive and offensive strategy against the Locust Onslaught. All attempts to negotiated with them ended in failure. The Locust horde according to researchers was made up of a race of reptilian lifeforms living underground unnoticed for generations with unknown reasons for the regardless need to kill every man, woman and child in their path.

Not all the countries or cities in the world were attacked: the United Kingdom, Japan, New Zealand, half of the Mediterranean, Australia, Hawaii, the Caribbean's and a few countries were spared. The Western United States has been spared due to the intermontane Plateaus.

In respond to E-day, The British government ordered the entire UK along with Ireland to turned Britain into a full-scale fortress and barricaded the coastlines. China and Russian were under siege from the locust invasion but unable to divert any support for any Asian countries under siege.

In North America, both American and Canadian armed forces managed to hold the locust back suffering heavy losses. The death toll around the world rose to another 2.1 million people.

* * *

**August 2016**

The UN and EU armed forces in Europe were able to score a few victories in securing intel on Locust Horde and their technology. The United Nations was able to divert intel and resources and reveal the locust were tunnelling under the surface with unpredicted ease.

The French military supported by RAF elements to US and SAS special forces were able to retake Paris and managed to secure its borders allowing a steady flow of refugees into France. Germany's surviving government and military officials were able to escape to Norway and its remaining military and population withdraw from Germany and flee towards France or Norway. Poland has fallen to the Locust and the Locust advance invaded Russia. Russia was able to contain the locust horde but at cost of heavy losses.

Intelligence indicated that the locust ransacks and loot both civilians and military assets when controlling the city after eliminating the civilian population.

In Washington, US high command officials and the president established an emergency meeting to debate on the use of MWDs, and methods of combat the locust horde. Meanwhile, Congress established the Fortification Act that issued all industrial infrastructure and civilian assets in secured states must be militarized plus all men or women must bear arms were draft into the armed forces.

**September 2016**

The Locust horde was able to establish a series of strongholds in parts of Africa, South America to Mexico. Locust horde began their assault on the dozens of states in the US.

Locust launched a full-scale invasion into the heart of South America and expanded through Mexico. UN forces were unable to coordinate a cohesive defence while losing control of South America with Locust activities grew intensive.

Refugees flooded to safe zones in Western America, causing overpopulation and the strain on resources. United Nations was unable to spare any aid to neighbouring countries due to the strain of assets, personal shortage of resources and difficulties to maintain the refugee crisis.

Cities in the US or Canada that were not under siege under intense panic; local police forces struggled to maintain order as rioting and looting continued to rampant. Dozens of cities reported local volunteers formed a vast number of militia groups to establish a sense of order. Other local civilians groups left and hurried into the wildness and mountains in hiding.

**October 2016**

Battles across Europe, Asia and across North America intensified when sightings of new wars beasts raging from Seeders, Brumaks, Reavers, kyrll, siege beasts and other locust variants able turned the tide of war pushing back the UN forces.

A massive kyrll storm ravaged the borders of France, weaken UN defensive lines and causing demoralize within UN forces and created an untold number of psychological damage. It was revealed the locust was adapting at an alarming rate in warfare.

Alarming reports stated of a sighting of an unknown locust general controlling the kyrll and slaughtering UN soldiers and officers in its path during the battle for Germany.

The Middle East was occupied by the locust, and human survivors resorted to guerilla warfare from the mountains, China was half destroyed with its military and government barely crippled. North Korea and South Korea destroyed. A quarter of North America was ravaged.

However, the CIA has sightings of four major locust leaders leading the on slaughter; General Karn, General RAAM, General Uzil and Skorge.

A locust Theron guard turned general codename RAAM with the ability to control the kyrll leading the invasion on the Eastern coast. Responsible for the destruction of dozens of cities and the slaughter of thousands of American soldiers. Specialty in the ground assault.

A heavily armoured locust code name Uzil Sraak was sighted at New York state, oversee the occupation of captured cities, deployment of heavy seeder artillery to major defensive fortifications. Uzil Sraak reveals to be an expert of siege and attrition tactics and he personally leads the major assault on Canada

A malformed locust mounted on a weaponized spider creature sighted in the invasion of China under the codename Karn according to Chinese sources. Strategic gifted and intelligence accorded the Chinese intelligence, Karn was responsible for the destruction of every major military to civilian installations and deaths of the Chinese parliament. Word states that Karn was preparing for the invasion of Japan.

An unknown strain like agile looking locust codename Skorge seen occupying most of Africa. It was known that the locust was taking prisoners. Skorge was known to be responsible for overseeing detainment, slavery and sadism treatment of POWs. Skorge was committing unspeakable atrocities across Africa according to UN intelligence. Skorge was a vital tactician on guerrilla to psychological warfare.

A kill or capture on-site was issued to the rest of the human forces.

* * *

**November 2016**

Locust and Russian forces battle for control over the city of Stalingrad that lasts for over 6 months. Due to difficulties against the locust close combat, Russian High Command ordered its forces to withdraw before suppressing the locust advance with artillery. Russian President Putin ordered the military to use MWD for the first time on the locust horde. Locust infested Stalingrad was destroyed by nuclear missiles.

Putin reaches out to the world leaders and pleaded them to use MWD and chemical weapons against the locust horde. But the debate to use MWD provides to be difficult due to lines of ethics and morals.

Joint Canadian and American forces managing to hold Washington DC during the siege of Washington for a week before forced to retreat from a massive kryll storm.

* * *

**December 2017**

The situation became worse, as tens of thousands across the world had been lost, heavily costing victories and militaries were unable to stop the locust horde. Dozens of countries destroyed by the locust and the world leaders even the UN were forced to do the unthinkable; ordered MWDs to be launched on Locust infested territories.

By December, the American government was forced to resort to nuclear weapons and detonate them on a dozen locust infested states while the rest of the US army and refugees begun retreating to the Western States.

Nuclear weapons were able to halt locust advances at a terrible price. The napalm to nuclear bombardment already devastated entire territories, destroying the environment and the deaths of an unknown number of survivors. This hard decision only to buy humanity more time to regroup. The rest of the surviving countries absorbed into the United Nations under one banner.

The UN builds a great number of fortresses to keep the locust at bay while the UN bid more time to developed new weapons, technology and strategies.

**December 2018- present**

The locust-human war was now called the Emergence Wars. UN forces and locust horde continue to fight in the war of attrition across the world. The fight for humanity's survival rages on.


	2. Emergence Day act 1

**Chapter 1: Emergence Day **

**Act 1**

Earth is our home and native land, home to billions of people in different countries in North America, Europe, Africa and Asia with countless cultures and nationalities. Every man, woman and child full of life to possibilities.

( City shines bright in the morning, cars moving continuously across lanes and hordes of pedestrians from all walks of life walking on the sidewalks)

People believed there is life from outer space beyond our solar system. We are not the only ones out in the universe.

( A family camping by the lake watching the stars during the night. A space shuttle launched from launching bay and ascend up toward the atmosphere. A series of satellites monitoring the neighbouring planets of the solar system transmitting for signals to each other.)

But we never imaged if humanity does believe if there is any life underground beyond the surface.

**Location: New York City , Manhattan**

**Date : July 12 2016**

**Time : 9/30/12**

New York City was the largest city in the United States of America, housing millions of people, and has the largest economic hub. This is the city is the place to travel, work and do business also known for its marvel of culturalism, diversity and prosperity. Places such as the legendary World trade centre, the statue of liberty, the Empire state building and central park are the locations to travel and tour around. Time Square was the major icon location to go. There were over twelve bridges especially the Lincoln tunnel connected to the mainland to New Jersey through the Brooklyn and Queens

People around times time square were walking on the sidewalks or crossing the street, security cameras monitor the block, and the noise of traffic echoed daily.

Suddenly everything on the street shook uncontrollably as the ground gave away to cracks, a pair of traffic lights collapsed from the tremor. A wave of tremors shook across every part of New York City; Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Bronx. A pond surrounded by trees collapsed into a massive hole formed in the middle of Central Park.

People scrambled out the streets as the earthquake erupted, cars neither crashed into each other or swirl out of control. Fire hydrants exploded and sparks flicked. Then the intersection of Time Square was reduced into a wide sinkhole and the sinkhole taking in dozens of cars and a number of civilians. Once the quake ceased, a massive crowd surrounded the sinkhole with cameras and phones in their hands, curses and murmuring were heard a. A dozen NYPD officers pushed through the crowd shouting to make way as they made their way to the sinkhole mixed with debris. They yelled at the crowd to back away from the sinkhole so they can survey the damage, find survivors and form a perimeter around the Time Square. A couple of civilians helping a man back on his feet

"What the hell just happen?"

"Then what the hell is that?"

"There is something in there."

A police officer shouted at his colleagues to pull a man from sinkhole to safety who was lucky enough to hold on to a lamp post.

The officer turned and look down at the sinkhole to see a dozen glowing red eyes inside the dark sinkhole. An armored claw burst from the sinkhole and impaled the officer in front of the screaming crowd and flicker the corpse off into air.

Without warning a massive giant like spider insect with many legs came out from the debris and let out a screech infront of the horrified crowd. One armoured talon thrust forward smashing into a pack of people in shock sending gore and bodies everywhere. Another claw crushed a police officer in the spot. It was a split second as dozens of police officers opened firing at the monster while people just ran for the lives. People fled down the street as gunfire erupted. The spider-like monster continued to pound the ground sending officers and civilians fleeing. The corpser retreated back to the sinkhole allowing pale like reptilian humanoids in mysterious red armor and weapons to emerge.

Locust Drones emerged from the sinkhole with hammerbrust rifles, tasting a glimpse of the surface and opening fire on the fleeing crowds. More holes emerged across New York and hell came out of the ground. Hordes of drones came out of Central Park, shooting people insight and spreading across the city. New York City has now erupted into a war zone. Spiders like creatures burst from the ground trashing roads, cars and buildings to creating more emergence holes allowing more drones joining in the relentless assault on New York City. Streets erupted into chaos buildings burst into flames, tracers filled the mid-air and smoke to the bodies lying on the ground.

A swarm of drones unloading their hammerburst rifles in full auto at the American flag, shattering the flag into scraps. The flag pole collapsed and what reminds of the American flag in shattered drapes and bullet holes.

**911 dispatcher**\- "911 what is your emergency?"

**Caller**-"Oh my god! something just came out of the ground !"

**911 dispatcher**-" I am sorry. Did you say what came out of the ground ?"

**Caller**\- "Oh god, they are JUST ….shooting at people across the street….oh god " Gunshots rang out.

_-"Someone call the National Guard! We need the air force and the army!"_

At a major hospital in New Jersey, doctors, paramedics and nurses scrambling to treat the injured. Screaming wounded on stretchers or on the ground. Dozens of Ambulances pulling into the hospital with more wounded. More people were hurrying to the hospital carrying more injured victims. Every floor of the hospital was quickly overwhelmed within minutes

_-"Anyone in New York City listens to this! You need to get out here! Something just came from the ground. EVERYONE JUST GET OUT OF THE CITY RIGHT NOW! IT IS EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"_

A Drone let war cry and bellowed "FOR THE HORDE!" as his brethren marched through the streets gunning down people across Wall Street.

_-"Mayday! Mayday! Something just came out the ground! Send backup! Shots firing at Time Square. Some kind of giant spider just came out of the ground !"_

A large division of NYPD swat and police officers forming a blockade as they tried to hold back the tide of locust. Blockade consider of police vehicles and a police barricade at a major intersection. Waves of people running across the streets looking for cover from the crossfire and jumping over the police barricade. A SWAT officer firing an assault rifle in full auto at the advancing locust. Police officers hit by the exchanged gunfire from the locust. Firefights between the locust happening over the city.

_-"Oh my god! Kids get under the table !"_

"_Did you say something came out of the ground ?"_

"_Mayday! Mayday! Dispatch they just came out of the ground repeat they just came out the ground! Geez, Christ! There too many!"_

A cellphone coated with blood spatters laid on the ground stilling vibrating and ringing next a hand laid there on the pavement.

" _All units requesting backup now! Shots fired everywhere! Those things got guns!"_

Inside the police headquarters, A dozen of police officers and survivors barricading windows with guns draw out. Plain clothed personnel handed out shotguns, body armor to assault rifles to other officers. A few wounded civilians lend against the wall holding their wounds while a paramedic does his best to help. SWAT officers rushing through the hallway with rifles ready. The Chief of police was trying to phone the rest of his own family on his cell phone and even dialling the line to the National Guard.

" This is 20-19 Charlie! Monsters had just taken Wall street! Multiple casualties and multiple shots fired."

A locust soldier pulled the level of the massive control panel inside a control centre and shut off the power connected to the city. Half of the city was cut off from power and communications.

" _Oh my god, we are all going to die !"_

People fleeing in masses across the bridges and the Lincoln Tunnel. Emergence holes were sighted in New Jersey and Queens down to the mainland and the creatures pouring out the holes in masses. Wretches crawling over the rooftops of buildings and locust troops entering businesses and homes.

"_This the NYPD to all units! New York City is under attack by monsters! AMERICA IS UNDER ATTACK!"_

Neighbourhoods found themselves under siege by the locust as residents scrambled to defend themselves, panicking or flee. People were panicking across NYC trying while trying to find their families and escape. Men, women and children slaughtered by the hands of the locust horde.

"_To all precincts, coordinate blockade and form defensive lines at the Lincoln tunnel. We have civilians to evacuate."_

Grand Central Terminal was filled with corpses of commuters as Locust troops occupying the terminal. Subway tunnels filled with Locust reinforcements crawling out of the subway platforms.

"_Mr. mayor, we have to go! We still need to get the line with the National Guard! "_

"_Someone! Get me, Fort Hamilton" _

The Statue of liberty remains untouched with people gathering to watch in horror as New York City has begun to burn in the background.

**Fort Hamilton **

**Time: 9:45/45 am**

A soldier screamed as a blade stabled through the chest. A massive pale humanoid in black thick armor dripping with blood, he ripped the blade off and toss the corpse at the same time. General Raam approached the balcony and glanced at his handily work, his troops have taken the base and killed off all the personal and soldiers.

His back strapped with a troika machine gun and his other hand holding a blade, he glanced at the sight of New York City across the river. Smoke coming from the burning city, echoes of gunfire continued nonstop and tracers filled the air. A few police and news helicopters circling around the empire state building.

**Clear the skies! Blacken the light** the Locust General ordered to his lieutenant revealing to be a Theron Elite holding a toque bow. He points at the helicopters fading in distance.

"As you wish Raam." Whispered the Theron Elite.

A swarm of light armored creature with six legs like tentacles flew out of the sinkhole of a destroyed building towards the helicopters. Reavers firing a swarm of missiles and destroying the helicopters one by one.

Raam watched as a news copter in flames pampered hard to the ground and burst into a fireball in a distance. He let out a burst of hearty laughter at the destruction and glanced around the platform. Drones were occupying the base; dragging corpses to a pile, to taking a few surviving prisoners and looting supplies. A part of a parking lot collapsed letting out an artillery spider-like creature It's anus sprawling out jellyfish-like artillery coated with blackish-green mist and firing into the air. Back at NYC, A pair of seeders emerged from the ground and coordinate artillery fire for locust ground troops still in the city.

**Seeeerve the queen **General Raam quoted to himself before joining his kind as they moved towards the city. It was time for the horde to claim the surface for themselves.

Across the world, emergence holes popped up at every major city over Europe, Africa and Asia were grimly attacked at the same time.

New horror and a new war on Earth. A war for survival.

The locust horde


	3. Emergence Day act 2

**Chapter 2: Emergence Day **

**Act 2**

**Canada, Alberta **

Dozens of holes forming in the heart of a national park and dozens of locust soldiers emerged from the ground, through the forest and march towards the nearest city.

**Mexico, Guanajuato**

In a district, a trio of massive corpsers busted from ground destroying stone houses and rampaged through the neighbourhoods. Mass panic broke out across the city.

**South America, Guatemala City **

Drones and boomers pouring out a sinkhole of a major intersection in the metropolitan of Guatemala city begun hunting people in businesses and homes. Drones kicked open the door of a few story buildings and spraying the lobby with AR rounds.

**Europe **

**France, Paris **

Large Chunks of sinkholes popping on the road around Effie Tower and a monstrous-looking hand shot from the hole as people flee the scene in all directions.

**Poland , Warsaw **

Explosions peppered around random locations across Warsaw and streets filled with tracer fire and screams.

**Russia, Stalingrad **

Dozens of T-80 and T-90m battle tanks streaming through the highway and entering Stalingrad spawning with smoke trails. On the other lane were waves of civilians driving their way out of the city.

**Asia **

**China Shanghai **

At nighttime, a Chinese state media shows footage that broadcasts the sea of locust pouring out a major sinkhole right in heart of Shanghai metropolis. More hollow like creatures emerging from the subway stations around Shanghai.

**South Korea, Busan **

Busan city was razed in a sea of flames lighting up the darkening sky with jellyfish creatures. A corpse laying on the ground with a cellphone in her hands surround by a Boomer armed with a boomshot launcher.

**India, Mumbai **

Drones rushing through the streets of Mumbai, slaughtering all in their path. The entire districts were burning uncontrolled. More cramped buildings collapsed as more sinkholes formed and Reavers commencing strafing runs on opened streets. Power to Mumbai was cut off leaving the city into darkness and fire.

* * *

**New coverages and globe news channels**

"_Shocking footages of unspeakable horror."_

"_-Unpredictable attack after a 5-meter tremor shook the Eastern coastline-"_

"_Getting reports of massive holes forming in different locations across Europe, Africa and Asia and creatures emerging from the ground."_

"_A massive sinkhole was formed in the heart of New York City."_

"_Not the only city in America attacked but every major city around the world."_

"_Material Law is issued moments after the massive attack. Communications were crippled during the event."_

"_Within, three hours, after first contact an unidentified enemy has breached from the ground and emerging into heavily populational centres. "_

"_Causalities will be expecting all high, emergency responders are completely overwhelmed. The death toll estimated 12,000."_

"_-based in a swift and military textbook invasion and one thing is clear the world is at war-"_

"_Whoever those things are? They are locust just like bugs coming in a swarm."_

**{**People on a street fleeing in masses as the entire city came under attack. Air raid sirens and screams were heard in the background. Ground shock and debris busted from the ground**}**

{A pale scaled humanoid with sharp teeth in red body armor and shooting an assault rifle before the screen went blur }

{A women running through the fleeing crowd and the skies filled with flying creatures and fighter jets in fierce dogfights and tracer fire in the skies}

{ An Abram tank came under fire from streams of tracer fire and the tank fired the main gun. A massive spider beast roared from the sinkhole}

{Infantry squad opening fire at an enemy position. Gunfire and inhuman roars echoed the battlefield.}

* * *

**19 hours after E day**

**Washington DC**

**July 15****th,**** 2016**

**The world under attack by monsters?**

"This is Anderson Cooper of CNN, the entire nation is in utter shock of this horrific event as Manhattan and across the nation was under attack by a mysterious invasion force of unknown hostiles. Causing untold destruction and mass causalities. Sources say they came up underground and I prefer to not to share the disturbing details of this 'event', but all I can say is those who got out of Manhattan suffered through hell." Anderson took a paused before continued "Withthin, 21 hours ago, New York City suffered a wave of tremor and it has spread through the eastern coast. It turns out that same tremor spreading over Europe, Asia and Africa and witnesses seen the same creatures with weapons and armor that are attacking cities. Hostile force unexpected taken Manhattan, New Jersey and spreading across to every state on the Eastern coastline. The death toll estimated up to 250,500. The situation still intensifies as all local phone lines are overload, air traffic and trains grounded until further notice. Now we had go to field reporter Miguel Marquez covering the situation. Miguel are you there?"

The screen switch to another link in a video over the skies.

"Thank you, Anderson, we are inside helicopter over DC. We are seeing a heavy military presence across the city. The military is seems to be mobilizing across the Nation. The National Guard was pouring into Washington by the hour and FEMA is active. We just seen multiple defensive lines from the white house, Pentagon and across Baltimore. The highways and local roads filled with refugees to military activity. We have reports of dozens of mass evacuations from the states and front lines established at the borders of the hot zones and heavy fighting still raging on with hostile forces. Furthermore, about those hostiles and witnesses claimed they are not human but reptilian. They said they came out of the ground like a storm of insects. We cannot be certain of what they are capable of or what they are. The UN is now scrambling for an emergency meeting. "

Helicopters from Apaches and Blackhawk helicopters flew over the memorial square. In a wealthy neighbourhood, residents were now scrambling to pack up bags and leaving their homes. Dozens of army regiments, National Guard companies to Marine platoons assembling across National Mall and near the Capitol building. A trio of jets flew over the white house. A highway filled with refugees fleeing the Eastern states, on the other lane was a stream of military vehicles streaming towards the front lines. City utility teams around the city were trying to get the phone lines up and running.

Tanks, mobile artillery to APCs lining up against the city lanes, civilians on the streets watched as troop transports and trucks streaming pasting intersections. Police officers were marshalling local traffic, additional roadblocks were set up and a few pedestrians look on; A DC police officer stationed on a roadblock on Constitution Ave road watched as dozen Humvees with 50 cals and trucks filled with infantry rumbled past. A policeman watched in grim silence as more military vehicles with red cross insignias containing wounded troops returned from the front lines.

" Clearly we do not have a shed of light of the situation at the cities under siege. According to military officials, continuous heavy fighting still with thin the Eastern states. The people who were shipped to the safe zones, these people had just been through an ordeal from hell, I will not describe the horrific details for the sake of our viewers. Hold up, I just received word that the president is about to make statement at the moment. Switching to the white house at the moment."

Another screen switched into the White House brief room. President Obama in his office staring at the camera with a grim look.

"My fellow Americans." The president said, softy.

"What I am going to say to the American people of the event that took place is nothing more than the truth and what I will say is true. Our home and our Nation…. are under attack. Not by acts of terror international or domestic, not acts of aggression. But those responsible for attacking our Nation are not human. We do not know what these 'creatures' are, or what they want. They are tunnelling under our cities now and killing our people. America isn't the only nation under attack; every country around the globe is under attack by unspeakable atrocities. All I could tell you to do is to stay in your homes, lock your doors, try to stay calm and await instructions to be evacuated. I declare material law on every state in the country effective immediately. The United States of America would not stand by these atrocities running rampant, and we stand with our allies around the globe. The United States and the United Nations will do whatever it takes to stop these creatures at any cost. Washington will be mobilizing troops to cities under sieges and supporting our allies. All armed forces will be at DefCon 3 effective immediately. That is all the news I can tell but rest assured that will be more information I will give you until the situation is clear. "

In the White House, reporters from their respective news channels were waiting impatiently for the president. Then the president emerged followed by secret service agents ( heavily armed) , the chairman of joint chiefs and an army general. The reporters busted out loud with countless questions, the cameras swerved towards President Barack Obama who stood behind podium with a very grim face. Everyone went silent as Obama took a deep breath.

"Thank for coming here, I understand that all of us in this room want answers of how this event had occur." Stated the president.

"What is happening in the East coast?"

"What are those things and what do they want?

"Mr president? What about the people on the East coast? How will the military get them out?

"Is Washington safe? New York has already been overrun!"

"People please." Plead Obama trying to quiet down the room. "Like all of us, we are facing a different enemy, not human by nature. I don't know who they are like all of you in this room. All of you are scared. I am scared because it is stronger than we anticipate. Still, we all don't have answers otherwise we all wouldn't be in this room now."

"Is it true, that the military has gone to Defcon 3? Will the public be expecting a draft?" called out a reporter.

"Correct, what happen in the Eastern coast is spreading to every state even around the world, the brass issue orders to mobilized armed forces across every state now all of our armed forces raised to Defcon 2 but we will be expected spread thin but if a draft will be issued if the situation at the front lines has changed." Stated Obama. "America is not along in this event and there are people around the globe are fighting for their lives and their families. Clearly, we will not stand by when the rest of the world needs help. Action will be taken immediately."

"By now the entire Military from the Army, Air Force to Navy has been mobilized already which as we speak already. Washington will be setting up an emergency bureau for those who are affected by this event; FEMA, Red Cross and all emergency services are active and setting safe zones to coordinate relief efforts. Also, I order our troops overseas stationed in the Middle East will be withdrawn back to the United States effective immediately. But the armed forces will send what aid they could to our allies."

"Then how could the rest of the American people be safe if those things crawling from the ground. What about their families and ours?" shouted out another reporters. "What do those things want?"

The president stared at the reporters screaming fanatic questions and let out a sigh of resign. His agent whispered something in the president's ear about urgent meeting to the pentagon.

"I clearly and honestly don't know. That is all I could say." Said the president which concludes the press conference.

As the president step out of the white house, he returned to the oval office and he ordered his staff and the secret service agents to give him some privacy. Once Obama was alone, he collapsed to down to the couch with his hands on his mouth breathing rapidly and tears. Dread and despair were all he could think of. Being close to tears, the situation around the world was overwhelm with naked ferocity tenfold. He couldn't get hold of his family when it happens and how would humanity survive this horrific war?

Obama would never imagine this catastrophe could happen like this so fast. How could he keep the nation going with this new kind of war was his only thought as peace has been shattered. No one knows how these monsters hidden under the surface for so long. The door knocked snapping the president out of his thoughts.

"Mr. President! Your family is here?" the president stood up as he was snapped out of his thoughts. His two girls and his wife ran through the doors and reunited with their father. As Obama and his family embraced each other. President Obama wonders to himself if he swore he tries to stay strong to protect his family at all costs and the uncertain future of the human race falls on his shoulders was slim.

Outside the White House, the US army is mobilizing for war.


	4. Emergence Day act 3

**Chapter 3 Emergence Day Act 3**

**17 hours since E-day **

**Washington DC, **

**Pentagon **

"At zero nine hundred-hour, Eastern standard time, over 50 different location across the globe has been breached by an unknown enemy." Said a military spokesman revealing to be an army general in US combat military fatigues at a press conference. "In immediate response to this worldwide attack, Washington has issued all branches to mobilized to full effectiveness and all forces to DEFCOM 1."

"Multiple Breaches across Europe, Asia and Africa in a campaign of rapid dominance and this is a clear textbook invasion, there are massive causalities in New York state and the globe death toll is unknown."

"We still had reports of fresh fighting in Georgia, South and North Carolina to Pennsylvania. But little do we know about the enemy. They are not human that is all we know. Armed with weapons and the hostiles are from another unknown origin is that we all know. Clearly, we don't know what they are or what they want."

The General paused and finally said, "They are not human."

**Montage: **

Montages reveal multiple screens from the news broadcast with numerous new anchors from respective new firms talking about attacks around the world. Tracers flying over screaming crowds as they fleeing on the roads, bodies on the ground and police officers were shooting at grey hominoid creatures with red looking rifles. Armed residents shooting back with their own guns at the creatures.

Hundreds of Buildings were on fire and helicopters were however over the world. Holes from every direction in every major city formed and creatures crawling out with guns at the ready. Bloodied police officers were dragging people to safety or shooting back at the monsters. Flying monsters popping from holes and flying in the skies. Spider-like giants bursting from the ground screeching for blood. A few people armed with shotguns or handguns shooting back as they flee.

* * *

**12 hours earlier**

**Washington DC**

**White House**

**9:55 am**

President Barrack Obama was drinking his coffee in the oval office as he goes over his paperwork and documents. His wife and his daughters were their way back a family visit, when they come back to the white house by the afternoon he would have the chance to organized a family night in the movies. He had to attend an important conference by twelve and a meeting with few investors from some kind of bioelectrical enterprise. But all shattered when it happens.

A shout for the president was heard between the walls of his office.

"MR PRESIDENT!" was the screaming sound of his advisor who burst into the office.

The president shoots up from his work as his chief of advisor rushed in with the tablet in her hand. "You have to see this." choked out the advisor with her face plastered with horror. Obama's eyes widen from what he had just seen from the tablet that he will never forget.

"Mr. Presdient, we have a situation!" as a military general, and his entire staff came into the oval office as Obama glanced at the tablet with a horrified gaze without responding.

"Mr. President!" United States Army general Harris Cochrane said out loud as the president came back to their sense. "Unknown hostile force breached New York City Mr president, there were mass casualties. Manhattan is the only city attack. This is a worldwide assault. Our allies are nearly holding but losing ground."

"What do you mean the whole world is under...attack by what? My god." gasped the president with horror shoot up from his sit "My family. Get me the strategic command and mobilizing everything to Defcom 3 now.

General Cochrane took another breath "The entire army, navy and airforce mobilized as we speak. Mr. President. We need to secure your safety."

"No my family is out there, I am not leaving here until I want answers and how could this situation happen like this," Obama said seriously. "General, send word to the Pentagon to do any means necessary to eliminate these threats. Get the joint chiefs, vice president, their families and the rest of congress evacuated."

"It is chaotic out there. I know it is bad but if we don't take action indemnity. I recommend the right course of action is to address the American people the situation and at the same time evacuations of nearby states from the hostile zones." said the Secretary of Defense.

"Call the governors right now, we can't affording the same thing happen the other states and it is bigger than this," said General Cochrane. "This is more than what is happening."

Obama placed both of his hands on his mouth as he sat down. "God what is this?" he said to himself. He never imaged this nightmare was the only the beginning.

**Military Base**

**Manor Rd, Staten Island**

**9:55 am**

Alarms blaring like crazy in the base, it was just a normal routine for the 5th Royal Yankee infantry division; drills, marches and non-stopping inspections around the garrison. Today was a joint marine and army training section with the 6th battalion from the Marine corps

Over a four thousand stationed at the garrison near the city of New York including another five hundred marines.

"Attention! Attention! Attention!" the PA shouted over the garrison. " New York Is under attack! All personal to the armoury with weapons and equipment at the ready. This is not a drill."

"This is not a drill, all arms to battle stations. Report to your officers immediately!"

Lance Corporal Adam Jenner strapped on his Kevlar vest along with the rest of the unit rapidly putting on Kevlar body armour, helmets and armour plates between their vest. The quartermaster stood behind the armoury cage handing out M41 assault rifles to SAW every US infantry. Soldiers loading magazines into their rifles

"What is really happening ?" asked Sergeant Grant Jerome as they hurried through the hallway of rushing soldiers. "It is the terrorists?"

" I don't know but I haven't got touch with the Karen and the kids." Said Jenner as he and Grant stop by lounge where a crowd of Reservists, infantrymen and officers staring at the flat street tv with eyes wide. Jenner saw the disbelief and horror plastered on his unit's face.

"Did they say, aliens! Did you are kidding me? Aliens with assault rifles? Where the hell did they come from?"

"Those things just came out through the ground like it is nothing to them."

"Aliens? Coming out of the ground that is sick."

They all watched on the News where an emergence hole was formed by a monster like a spider with a weird helmet and humanoids in crawling out armed with actual guns then begun shooting people in their path. A CCTV footage of those monsters gunning down people on the streets regardless of nationality, age or gender

"This is some joke?" murmured Jenner next to Grant "What the hell are those things?"

"This is crazy shit right here. This is really sick."

"Hell with that Lance Corporal, they just came out the ground like fucking ants. Never seen anything like this." Said a disbelief Grant as his face twisted with horror. "My dad is in Boston. Oh god, those things can pop anywhere."

Some of the soldiers were rapidly on their cell phones call their families but the cellphone network was overloading even the phone lines are down. Panic, dread and fear were everywhere. Outside the barracks, Soldiers were scrambling for the vehicles at the motor pool. A row of trucks and humvees with whatever machine gun attached pouring out of the base towards the besieged city. The second convey assembled at the edge of the gate. Suddenly the road and the gate exploded in a wave of dust and debris sending vehicles and bodies flying. An Emergence hole sized of a pond. The pathway filled with overturned to wrecked trucks, cars, humvees and bodies

Doors busted opened as soldiers came pouring out the barracks and other facilities with guns at the ready. A dozen gray like humanoids came out of the hole holding guns. One of the creatures bare-chested blasted on a stunning marine who just crawled out of the Humvee. Over twenty creatures just climbed out of a hole and executing survivors and those not lucky enough to take cover. Hell erupted as the creatures draw the first blood and unleashed a barrage of lead. Multiple soldiers were killed in the crossfire. Gunfire exchanged.

The marines and army infantry were forced back into the garrison. Grant and everyone else inside heard gunfire paused to hear.

"Freaks with guns! They are the north side!" a guy running out of the corridor shouted. "Someone gets to the Northside we are under attack!" pointing where the gunfire is.

A single drone made its way through the parking lot and let out a roar pointing forward.

"For the Horde!" it bellowed raising the rifle.

Gunfire hammered the facilities and the surrounding barracks, men and women of the 5th infantry duck down for cover. Grant along with Jenner leads a team of soldiers down the hallway. "Block the hallways we lead the basterds right to them." Ordered Jenner " We need chokepoints. Do it, people!"

"Let's go marines! Let show these things what real marines fight and let's send them back to hell."

"Ooooraaahhh!" chanted the marines.

Everyone was already moving desks, chairs, file cabinets to form makeshift barricades. They passed a trio of soldiers dragging wounded soldiers.

Once they were at the Northside. "Take Cover!" shouted Grant smashing the window and firing on the creatures. His M41 assault rifle spitting out 5.68mm leads at one of the creatures. The other soldiers did the same opening fire at the sight of those monsters with guns. Other soldiers dragged furniture as makeshift cover.

"Keep firing on those fucking things. Someone get on the horn! Send SOSs we need reinforcement double time. I want all rifles to bear arms right the hell now!" A marine Captain yelled out.

The remaining soldiers in streams rushing back inside the barracks as more locust pouring in.

Jenner peeked from his cover to catch a glimpse of those things. These things have some kind of rusted form of body armour coated with dark shades of grey plus red lights. Ammo pouches on their hips and heavy looking assault rifles. Jenner firing a shot hitting one of the creatures in the head.

"What the hell are those things?" shouted a soldier along with his group.

"What the fuck are they?"

"On your feet boot!" shouted Grant "All the reason to get out of this place. Haul your ass and take firing positions!"

"They are monsters!" shouted another soldier ducking down as bullets shattered windows.

"Aim for their heads! that the only thing keeping them down!" shouted Jenner changing mags. More creatures were emerging from the hole. The garrison was on the defensive. Soldiers finding cover the best they can as they retreated back into the facilities and barracks. Barracks were quickly converted into bunkers as the 5th infantry were pushed back. This was a killed or be killed situation in the chaos.

"I am out Corporal!" shouted Grant next to Jenner while he scrambled for a fresh magazine. The floor was covered with shell casings and empty magazines.

Tracers pouring out of the windows at the advancing enemy coming from the parking lot and the front gate.

Bodies of 5th infantry on the ground plus the enemy as the blood bath continues. Grant watched as a soldier was shot in the head and fell out of the window. Grant cursed as he saw a new trio of ugly creatures with belly pots with heavy weapons joining in the fight. One of these lizard-like giants carrying some kind of launcher. Two of them beside their pal had horned helmets holding massive shields and waving flails. Soldiers opened fire but those handheld shields blocking the bullets.

One of them with the launcher had a vile grin on its face. It's handheld rocket launcher aimed at second-floor shooting tracer fire

"Boom!" the giant said as the launcher firing a grenade.

"Incoming!" shouted Jenner and tackled Grant out of harm's reach as the window exploded into a shower of red, orange and debris right into the marines. His world went black and his ears ringing at the same time.

**Breaking News**

**CNN **

" The situation in New York is beyond any words, monsters busted from the ground and shooting people everywhere." Shouted a reporter standing on top of a roof view the city of New York smoking and tracers flying in the skies. Boats, ships and ferries scattered across the water leaving the mainland in panic. Dozens of boats and ships that couldn't make it reduced to sinking wrecks. A squadron of flying creatures with cannons was diving bombing on marinas, ships and other ports around the coast. A small like jellyfish shell blew up a tanker's portside.

Reporter Traviss ducked as continuous gunfire and explosions echoed across the city.

"Oh my god." As Traviss covered his mouth and at the same time dropping his mince. "I think I have to go now. We are warned to evacuate-"

His cameraman was recording the chaos, People were running for safety through the highway and major intersection. A barricade manned by the National Guard and police force were still evacuating civilians. A dozen of swat officers moving through the crowd and taking gunning positions across the standard cars.

A Police station served as a forward operating base as the National Guard plus the Marine Corp arrived at the besieged cities. Officers marshalling the refugees and paramedics and volunteers setting up tragic stations. People rushing on the roads holding love ones, bags to any firearm. Shouts, screams and curses were echoing in the chaotic situation.

"The NYPD and the National Guard attempting evacuations but meeting heavy resistance as they tried to hold the line as best as they can. The situation is critical under extreme circumstance We are still covering the situation." Reported Traviss as the sounds of gunfire getting close.

The entire city and it's neighbouring cities were chaotic to describe, smoke and gunfire everywhere.

The live stream was cut off and changed to Wolf Blitzer inside a studio, Blitzer stared on camera with a grim look

"I do not know what is happen in New York and we should be hoping that Traviss is safe," Blitzer said grimly.

"The military has arrived to evacuate New York, New Jersey and Boston. According to other sources, the military high command orders the deployment of the Navy and Marine Corps to the besiege New York City but we have multiple reports of some kind of sinkholes opening across Long Island to Boston and witnesses claim they saw some kind of bio-organic weapons deploying across the city according to sources. Evacuation is still on the way but causalities are unimaginable. To all of our viewers, please remain claim, the situation is under control"

* * *

**Captain Collins Webber**

**45****th**** Police Division **

**New Jersey **

**10:55 am**

New Jersey was a warzone in minutes as more of the same monsters attacked New York City emerging across other cities too. Explosions and gunfire came from all directions in streets, corners and entire city blocks. Police frequencies and civilian channels exploded into the action of panicking officers reporting various combat and desperate calls screaming for help. Phone lines and cell network went to overdrive.

The entire population of New Jersey was fighting or fleeing for their lives. Locust troops rampaging through the street killing all in their path. The mayor and the governor were killed in the first hour.

Through the chaos, the resistance encountered was the local police force, local street gangs and armed civilians were all fighting for their survival.

"Get those snipers in positions, we are not taking any chances of those things coming down to New Jersey." Captain Webber shouted on the radio. "We need to get the civilians out of here before those things popping out of nowhere."

"Gordon! What is your end doing?"

"Commissioner Stewart needs more time to evacuate the hospital." Protested another officer ducking down behind the police barricades. The entire police department mobilized the surviving force as they tried to hold out while evacuating the city. SWAT teams, Police officers, civilian volunteers were all stretched thin across the city. The National Guard was on the way but not for any longer. They were losing the city badly. Captain Webber firing a shotgun round at one of the creatures right in the head. Gunfire was sprayed in all directions.

"More of those goddam monsters!" shouted an officer. "We are almost out of bullets! Webber, we can't take on another wave like this."

"We hold them off as long as we can, I send out a distress call to command and the rest of the National Guard they are on their way." Yelled Carlos Austin an off-duty Navy Seal operative dragging a wounded officer to safety.

"Thank god we find you first." Shoot back Webber "We are going to need more guns for this. Try to hold them off."

He and a few volunteering civilians primed makeshift Molotov bombs inside a garage.

His defence group considers to officers in a bulletproof vest, SWAT officers and other volunteers holding a civilian sector, trying rescuing civilians and getting the wounded to safety. A mob of fleeing civilians dashed towards the police defensive lines the best they can.

Civilians jumped over barricades. Bodies of civilians and those things on the ground with blood pouring from their bodies. Never seen this horror in his police career all because of those things even Carlos too.

" I don't care ! Give them everything they got! US or them!" shouted Webber on the radio opening fire on another charging creature blowing its head off. The defenders firing everything they got from handguns, shotguns, sniper rifles to assault rifles, shields even a water cannon. Police snipers firing from the rooftops.

"Fire the water cannon!" shouted a SWAT officer pointing forward. The Water cannon firing a stream of hard water blasted the drones back on their feet. Police officers firing round after round but those things could take a hit dozen times. Cops ducked down and fired back  
Carlos light up the Molotov and two officers took step back.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Carlos as he threw the Molotov at an advancing crowd of drones, halting their advance and catches a quad of them on fire. But a wave of monsters firing full auto at the barricades. The officers ducked but a dozen of them were torn apart by gunfire. Carlos tackled Webber to the ground as the barrage of gunfire pass over the barricades.

Then the police captain and the Spec-op operator heard Gatling gunfire overhead. He saw in the sky were three Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (Warthogs) diving down and diving a strafing run on the streets, their miniguns shattered the horde into mincemeat minutes.

A cheer went up from the defenders at the sight of the squadrons of black hawk helicopters, chinooks transports and apache gunships in the airspace. Carlos watched in awe as the airforce squadrons filled the sky and raining hell down on the monsters.

A Blackhawk copter landed near the barricade leading out a dozen US marine infantry with weapons at the ready.

"Who in charge here." Shouted a marine officer as Webber and Carlos raised their arms. Pointing to the police officers.

"Thank god you guys show up? What the hell are those things?" demanded Captain Webber. "There are still more people out there trapped."

"Good job holding ground for us thanks for the assist. We are aware of the situation, the cavalry is here." Said the marine officer

"Get your guys out of here, this city already exploding. Just go and get your families out of here. Get to the evacuation checkpoints while you still can. The Marine corps is here." the marine officer continued.

The police captain nodded and respond with thanks and yelled at the surviving officers to pack up and get to the evacuation chokepoints.

"Hey, I am a delta operator Special Forces. Lieutenant Carlos Austin Code: Charlie, Double Alpha 193837. I need to know where my unit is? My team is out there! " busted out Carlos in desperation "They need me."

As the marine radioed the information to the tac/com in his ear.

"You are in the right place son, it chaotic as hell out there." Said the Marine pointing to the waiting Blackhawk just loaded the wounded cops and civilians.

"Copter is going to take you to command and they had all the information they need. They will get you to gear up for the fight and find your unit at the same time. We retaking Manhattan and the rest of the coast. Navy is on the way. "

"Wait, who in charge ?" asked Carlos before he could board.

"General Shepard of the 4th US army group." Answered the marine "Now get your ass in the copter. Just go and find your unit."

* * *

**The Bronx**

**11:43 am.**

Loud gunfire was echoing repeating across columns of resident apartments and districts. Two eighteen-year-old boys Jeff and William ducked behind the alley. Jeff peeked around the corner to see a trio of people screaming as they ran and another wave of civilians collapsed on to the ground with blood pouring from their bodies. A woman was struck in the head; a part of her head exploded into red mist and brain parts. A dozen of those armed Drones moving across the street shooting everyone in their path. Cars laid abandon or crashed on the street plus bodies of innocent people. Streams of drones spread around the Bronx, forming kill teams and entering into buildings to hunt civilians.

These things had thick grey skin with scales, armour and bandolier on their hips or chests. They are armed with heavy red-coated assault rifles. They had shark-like teeth on their mouths. One of them growled with satisfaction at the carnage and another drone empty its a weapon on a corpse. A police car next to a coffee shop rigged with bullets and two officers on the ground dead.

Jeff turned away, pushing against the wall. He closed his eyes tight gasping for breath.

"We are not going that way with those things out there." Jeff gasped to his friend.

" Oh my god." Chocked William as frighten tears pouring down on his eyes. He turned to see a group of three youngsters in their age of 16-17 hiding behind a dumpster. "Are they gone?" asked one of them a girl wearing glasses with brown hair with a backpack. " Jennie we..they are still out there."

"Not yet." protested another Asian looking kid under the name Joshua "Those things are still out there. My brother and sister and my parents are still out there."

"We don't know that Joshua." Said Jeff but it didn't calm his friends down.

He and his friends barely escape from high school after the monsters popping from the ground begun slaughter everyone in their path. Jeff never forgets the screams, the monsters with guns and bodies of his classmates to his teachers. Now they were trying to hide and survive.

"I can't get a signal. I can't call my fucking mom or dad." Chocked out another Latin girl holding the phone under the name Christy with tears pouring down "I want to go home."

"They are moving, we make a run for it." Said, William.

"We stay here, we all die." Said Joshua holding her shoulder. "We have to." Once the squad of monsters were busy ransacking a store nearby. Jeff's group hurried through the street and turned into an alley. They all pressed against the wall, Jeff peeked to see eight black men in their mid-twenties came running from another alley with handguns or revolvers. The gang spirting past Jeff carrying weapons, drugs or what loot they could find. The kids held their breath as they ran past the corner cursing and shouting.

Jeff gripped tight on his backpack as the echo of spiriting flee fade away. "Let go."

Jeff and the others slowly navigate through the deserted alleyways behind them they could hear gunfire, screams and explosions echoing. As they walked the kids talk among themselves. Thank god, Abby Crescent was untouched leaving a few cars parked next to the sidewalk. A family was evacuating their block and driving off in a van through the street. They see a few people running in any direction to find their families.

"I don't what those freaks are." Said Christy "I don't care, I want to go home."

"Same here." Said Jennie "I can't get through to my parents and my sister. We share the same thing girl."

"Why do I always have a bad feeling about this." Said, William. "What we saw back there. I can't get it out of my head."

"Me too, let get back to my place then-" Jeff was cut off by the shaking of the ground and cries of his group.

"Oh shit!"

"Hide !" screamed Jeff as the ground shook again and a sinkhole was formed in minutes.

"Where? " shouted Joshua ducking down against the rear of the car along with Christy. Both Jeff and William dropped to the ground and crawled under some pickup truck. Jennie dropped her backpack and crawled under another car.

"Shut up or they will hear us." Whispered Joshua as Christy covered her mouth tight with terrified tears streaming down her cheeks. Growls were heard from the hole as four monsters like soldiers emerged drawing out their rifles. The leading drone grunted to his pack as they wandered through the nearest street glazing around their surroundings for anyone to kill. A drone paused as it glazed at the traffic post with a CCTV camera. The drone snarled and raised one arm up with the rifle before letting out a burst. A tracer burst destroyed the camera.

His companions let out hulky laughter at the sight before moving on

"Those things can laugh when they shoot." Murmured William as the kids slowly emerged from their hiding place and hurried on.

It was afternoon as the New York on slaughter still going on. William held the door as Jennie and Christy went inside a convivence store. William locked the door as everyone catches their breath. Jennie and Christy busted to a fit of tears hugging each other. Joshua was on the lookout. Jeff and William lean against the counter and let their bodies sink to the ground. They were safe for now but how much longer when those things come popping from the ground

"My family is on the other side of the city." Said William quietly "I don't know what to do."

Jeff didn't say anything as he hugged his friend. "I would say the same thing if anything happens to me. You are still my best friend to the fucking end."

"You to brother." Whispered William. "What is next ?"

"We need to get out this place and away from those fucking freaks who want to kill us."


	5. Britain

**Chapter 4: Britain **

The world was in chaos as the monsters underneath the Earth erupted into the surface, monsters that the world never has seen but Emergence day was the only beginning of a nightmare. Across the globe, countries were under attack as their cities were under siege with confusion and misinformation running rampantly. Pleas and warnings for help were spreading across the internet and every social media platform, horror scenes from video live as the on slaughter rages on. The media went wild as the unfold carnage continued as people watched helplessly with no words to express the horror on the media.

Drawn into a genocidal war that humanity will never forget.

_"The Humans of Earth built a glorious civilization, but pitifully, humans are not destined to create. They ultimately did what they do best. Destroy, Corruption, disunity along with each other. Do they think they are the domain species but they are nothing as our people take their rightful place in this world? At this moment, our people broke free from our subterranean world, erupting into the domain of these ground walkers, and claim the surface once again!"_ Queen Myyrah of the Locust Horde

**Underneath the surface **

Large hollows connected to massive tunnels filled with an endless stream of monsters walking forward. Countless drones walking along with their massive counterparts walking alongside the massive stream of creatures of war. A highway leading to a major network of tunnels with thin the hollows.

A woman in corset jumpsuit in light armor and helmet on her head stood on a command platform overseeing the formation of locust troops marching to war. "The war has begun, we have occupied the cities were taken. The humans were scrambling to their defences" said the mysterious figure with her hands behind her back. "General Raam has taken the first blood and setting foot into the throat of their North America."

"The humans were resilient as we antiqued." Said a Theron Guard took a step beside. "Great general Uzi established a beachhead in Russia, General Karn has deployed to Asia and launch the invasion in the heart of China. Skorge is overseeing preparation for the second wave to the Africa front."

"Good." Said the Locust Queen with satisfaction in her tone. "Ensure that our strategy remains the same, cut the heads off of their chain of command allowing the body to die. Let the human's rep for what they had sowed."

"Ukkon wants to deliver a message. Requesting several humans for his experiments." continued the Messenger.

"Very well, it will be delivered." Said the Queen as her lips formed a simile. Her simile turned into something more sinister and predatory.

Meanwhile, General Raam personally walked through the ruins of War-torn New York with his troika in his other hand, overseeing the invasion and he took a sharp glazed at the skies being coated with darkness ink by the seeders. A stream of flying black beings came flying out of the emergence hole and formed a barrier around Raam.

"Serve the horde and queen," Raam said out loud raising a palm of his claw. The next phase of the war has begun.

* * *

**Earth **

_July 14__th,__ 2016_

_12:55 am_

_3 hours since E-day._

Hell. Everything was going to hell in seconds.

Every country and nation were all in disarray as Emergence day unfold, everywhere was absolute chaos and panic. Monsters popping from the ground and rising to the surface world and slaughter people in their path. Numerous politicians and military officials neither killed or missing in the first minutes of the attack. Religious groups believed that the locust was sent from hell to rid the world of sinners. Holdouts in the besieged cities were calling for help.

In Europe, politicians and military leaders were trying to make sense of the chaos during the massive attacks over Europe. NATO was on high alert and European armed forces scrambled to mobile available troops to cities under siege. Back in Russia, President Putin was evacuated from Moscow to a secure location to coordinated defensive and counteroffensive measures

In Asia, in the overall response to Emergence day, Korea and Japan and other neighbouring countries in the Pacific were on full alert as they learned that China was under siege but at the same time under attack.

In South America, news reports of mass slaughter in highly populated civilian centres and armed forces scattered and unable to coordinate a proper defence to evacuations. Mass panic ignited as hostile forces continued in their offensive in the continent.

**United Kingdom**

**England, Europe **

Britain was in an uproar; the UK's military has been mobilizing and material law has been placed effectively immediately. Across the entire country, news of mass atrocities committed by creatures emerging from the ground already spread like wildfire in the first hour. With civilians glued to television screens, listening to radios and watching on their devices with horror; new reports went frantic about mysterious hostiles with no apparent goal but killing.

The parliament was scrambling for an emergency section and the UK high command has placed its navy, army and royal air force in the highest alert since the Second World War. The queen and the royal family were already secured inside the royal palace as they were brief on the current situation. Its country and people had never imaged such senseless slaughter in their neighbouring countries to the rest of the world

**Palace of Westminster**

Inside the house of Common, the entire senate filled with confused MPs and Parliamentarians were bricking like hell, demanding answers despite their shock and overreaction to mysterious monsters emerging from the ground. The room was filled with emotions too overwhelming to the tension of debating what course of action or answers to what is already happening. Agreements and curses exchanged back and forth between the MPs.

The speaker of the house and the Prime Minister had to step in and restore order before more fistfights break out in the meeting by the time the emergence section has begun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, despite the news that we had just seen are the truth." Said Prime Minister "It breaks my heart to watch these unspeakable atrocities happening across the world as we the people stood here in this room helpless."

"We will not stand by while the world suffers at those things, the queen has issued the entire United Kingdom and her island will be militarized immediately as now." Only to hear shouts and yells of outrage from everyone in the room.

The speaker was already shouting to restore order.

"Listen to me, this is better than all of us have never seen. No matter what these creatures are? Britain and all of its kingdom will persevere as a nation. What has this bricking going to archive? People are dying by hundreds or god knows how many."

"The Minister is right." Call-out an MP standing up. "We all seen the horror stories on the news because of god knows what those bloody things are from the ground. We will be all dam if we all do something about this."

"Not until we stop them first." Said the Prime Minister "We don't have any knowledge of what those creatures are or what they want. But they are not human."

Some of the MPs around the room stood up in outrage and confusion. The room erupted.

"What in name of god do you mean they are not human."

"That is impossible!"

"They are not human? How are they not human and why are they killing rampantly out there?"

"They can't do that to us! What do we do to them?"

The Minister raised his hands to gesture the crowd for calm but did little to recurred the crowd until a few MPs shouted for everyone in the crowd to shut up and listen to the prime minister.

"War is coming to Great Britain, neither we stand and weather the storm or holding on to our self-interests." The Prime Minister inquired "As from now, our country must be the bulwark at this coming darkness because it is already begun."

"A united country is what makes a country as one." He continued on the Prime Minister as he took a step forward towards the crowd.

"Remember the lessons of Winston Churchill's legacy, no matter what the dark days, Britain and it's good in the world will keep fighting therefore we shall never surrender. We will fight right to the end no matter the cost may be. May God give us victory or death. But my fellow countrymen, the impossible has happened. War has begun."

* * *

**BBC News**

"Britain has declared a state of emergency." Announced a reporter. "The Ministry of Defense has issued material law effective immediately in response to this unpredicted invasion moment termly. In highlight to these massive attacks, disturbing reports that there were mass causalities." The Reporter took a grim paused.

"According to our sources, there was an untold number of men, women and children murdered in a matter of hours. Hostiles are not human as we confirmed. Furthermore, the queen issued the command of the military; the army, air and sea to mobilized and coordinated troops to our neighbouring countries for reinforcements. Coastlines, harbours and Ports were shut down by local authorities. Civilian vessels outside of England were ordered to returned to safe waters to ensure safety. Citizens are required to stay home under the orders of material law and clear the roads for military personal and transportation. "

**The Guardian**

"The 5th fleet has been deployed and ordered to form a blockage around the English Channel. It is unknown if England will allow refugees into their borders. The army has fortifications were building up the coastlines encase of a possible invasion. " A blonde reporter licked her lips before continuing her report

" A rapid response force considered of Royal Marines regiment, armor divisions, infantry detachments support by SAS operations and Royal Air Force will deploy to besieged France and another Respond Force will be sent to Spain to provide aid and support. The army has issued a recall of all military personal and combatants to bases across the country for active duty and full combat readiness."

From inside a pub, patrons in their seats or at the bar corner included the servers were all in dead silence as they watched the news reports on the flat screen tv. Other drinkers shook their heads in disbelief and a low mummer was heard around the small crowd gathered around the bar.

An older man with a beard and a moustache in the corner table silently drank his beer in civilian clothes. His other hand holding a cigar. The man shakes his head as his eyes locked on the tv screen.

"Good dam, I did not believe if the world is coming to a bloody end. I didn't see this coming as unexpected. Thank god I had a beer." The man said to himself with a heavy sigh. The phone was on the table buzzed as the man raised his cellphone.

On the active screen was the insignia of Task Force 141; emblem of a skull underneath a sword with a pair of wings right behind an icon of a fighter jet and air force plus Greek olive branches in front. Title: Task Force 141.

The man answered the phone. "Captain Price here, I am on my way just sit tight."


End file.
